1. Field
The present invention relates to an authentication processing apparatus in a wired/wireless integrated service network and a method thereof, and, more particularly, to an integrated authentication processing apparatus for personal mobility that processes authentication and provides service in a diverse wired/wireless integrated service network regardless of where an individual user is.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Generally, it has been quite troublesome to sign up for access and additional/application services because subscription applying method and procedures are not unified and systemized for the services. In addition, since authentication cannot be performed for each user, it is hard to provide an additional service in general access and additional/application service subscription methods.
Since a service subscription process and authentication is carried out separately for each of additional services except the access service, the general subscription method caused trouble to users and since the subscription process is not performed in real-time, there is a problem that a desired service cannot be provided instantly.
The discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.